Love is the answer
by Dr.LexieSloan
Summary: Following the kiss they shared on the rooftop both Meredith and Andrew are confronted to admit to what they really feel. Will Andrew s persuasive and flirtatious demeaner be able to make Meredith speak up about how she really feels? Will she give in and let herself fall into an unsure adventure? Little missing moment after 15x12 "Girlfriend in a coma"


**This story is a short moment after Meredith´s and Andrew´s Kiss on the roof. Just enjoy it and yes I know I´m late with uploading it, I just didn´t have a lot of time lately. So anyhow enjoy this ;)**

* * *

The blue-ish shimmer of some of the scan lights fell on her mature face. The door was closed and the shades were down. No one could see them in here. Meredith sat on the edge of the desk as Andrew came towards her, his eyes probably stripping down her navy-blue scrubs, his walk sure and dominant.

"Andrew…" Meredith let out a shallow sigh as she looked right in his eyes when he stood in front of her. "We can´t do this. I´m sorry but…I am your attending."

"So?"

"So…I am your superior. And superiors don´t sleep with slutty interns." Meredith leaned back a bit to fight the urge to fall in his arms.

"Now I´m slutty." Deluca whispered with a hint of a smile, placing his hands on her waist, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You know what I mean…I am so much older than you are…I have a career, I have children!" Meredith tried to make up any reason to not make love to him on this very desk.

"Mer…You are just making bad excuses. You can´t tell me that kiss on the roof didn´t mean anything." Andrew´s smile disappeared and he started to be annoyed with her reluctant behavior.

"It didn´t. We had a moment, but it was New Years Eve and it was a romantic setting. One kiss doesn´t mean that I fell for you." Meredith now came into an upright position as Deluca pulled away a bit, letting out a sigh.

"If you really believe that, then kiss me now."

"What?"

"Kiss me and prove that there´s nothing between us and I will stop and you can go out with Liev or whatever his name is." Andrew grinned at her flirtatious as she scoffed a little.

"Link…his name is Link…and I will not go out with him because I am not going to start dating my co-workers." Meredith took his hands off her waist but he kept them lingering on her thighs. Andrew didn´t answer. He just looked straight into her light blue eyes and smiled with his head slightly tilted to his right. He took one hand off her leg and pointed on his lips.

"If you don´t feel anything, I will stop bothering you. Promise!" Meredith knew she would feel something. She knew the kiss on the roof wasn´t just because of the setting or the champagne. She knew it was because of why she had those dreams with the intern in her bed and why she didn´t feel lonely when he was around. She knew she had a crush on him. But she also knew she couldn´t start a relationship with an intern. Not in the same hospital she met and married her late husband. Not in the same way her _great great love story_ started. With an attending screwing an intern. She put one hand on his cheek and to her surprise, Andrew wasn´t expecting her to actually do it. She slowly leaned in, closed her eyes and in the last second changed course to his cheek where she placed a little peck.

"See? I knew you´re avoiding it." Andrew meant kind of sarcastic kind of serious. Meredith looked at him trying to make him understand that she couldn´t.

"I simply can´t do it. I am your teacher. I am supposed to teach you medicine and not how to screw me. I have children. I am a widow. I have a whole lot of my life behind me and you don't." she tried to explain but he just shook his head and stepped back, his hands running through his dark brown curls.

"I don´t care okay? I don´t care if you´re older, or wiser. I don´t care what anybody thinks. All I care about is to be with you." He almost yelled but acknowledging that people could possibly hear them he didn´t.

"Andrew…it´s not that simple…trust me if it was I wouldn´t have waited-" Meredith wanted to say but immediately stopped when she noticed what was coming out of her mouth. Andrew looked at her, his eyes sparkling and his lips hinting a smirk. They locked eyes and for a second – just a split second – it felt like neither time nor gravity existed. And in this very moment Meredith forgot about all her worries and Andrew stepped up to her again. He put one arm around her waist and with the other hand he cupped her cheek and the next moment his lips touched hers. A tingling sensation spread all over Meredith´s soft lips as she slowly went with the rhythm he directed. One of her hands went up to the side of his face where she felt his itchy scruff – but it was a good itchy, a sexy itchy. With her other hand she pushed her body a bit forward so she would sit even more on the edge and be even closer him. The softness but also steaminess of their kiss has put her into a trance-like condition. It felt like every move she made, her brain didn´t command, like it just came naturally, like her brain has shut down and all she could do was follow his lead. She found herself placing her hand on his back and pushing him even closer. Their bodies couldn´t have touched on more parts. Andrew really had to fight the urge to not push all the expensive computers and equipment down the desk and lay Meredith on her back. It felt like it had only been a second when Andrew broke the kiss to breathe for a minute. His hand, which still cupped her cheek, softly caressed it and he looked at her red, blood-pumped lips. Both of them smiled and were unable to look away from each other. It was at that moment that both knew it wasn´t one-sided what they felt.


End file.
